Gravity Falls - A Continuation
by FYYNSLGVINET
Summary: WKH DGYHQWXUHV FRQWLQXHV. RIILFLDO RU QRW, LV XS WR BRX. ORDG WKH FDQRQ, JUDYLWB IDOOV LV EDFN!


" **AH!"** screamed Dipper as he rose up in his bed, breathing heavily. **"Huh, Wha…What is it Dipper? Did you have nightmare? Was it about the giant squirrel taking over town again? Was it that dream about Grunkle Stan's nose hairs taking over his brain? Maybe the one about the-"** Mabel was cut off before she could finish that last one by Dipper leaping out of his bed and running to the window of their room, looking out at their street. It was around four in the morning, the sky only just starting to slightly be tinted with light, but nothing too extreme. Analyzing everything for a minute or two, Dipper came to the conclusion that nothing had changed outside, and that he had nothing to worry about. On his way back to bed, he stopped, and turned to his desk. Mabel, at this point unable to get back to sleep due to her brother being up and about, got up next to Dipper and put an arm around him. **"Bro…It's alright to have bad dreams, they're just sort of like that sometimes! It's like, I had a bad dream the other day! I was in the candy store, and had went there for gummy koalas…and there weren't any! Can you believe that? No gummy koalas! It's crazy! It's like they didn't think I'd come looking for any! Well, let me tell you, the next day I went and had some gummy koalas, and I felt a lot better. So, what I'm trying to say is, you should have some gummy koalas!"** Mabel pounced at the desk and grabbed an open bag of gummy koalas that clearly had been in the sun for too long, and had gotten very sticky on the outside. As she grabbed it, an envelope came with, startling Dipper, who quickly realized what the envelope was. **"Mabel, are you kidding me?! Give me that!"** Dipper took hold of the bag and removed a letter from the envelope before it too could be ruined by the sweet stickiness of gummy koala. Dipper opened up the letter as Mabel shrugged and started to consume gummy koalas. The paper was covered in the signatures of his friends and family that he and his sister left behind in Gravity Falls this past summer. It has since been nearly the whole school year, with the last day being that coming Monday. Breathing in deeply, Dipper put the letter down, and turned to Mabel, his eyes overcome with emotion. Holding back some tears, he walked back to his bed and sat down, patting for Mabel to sit next to him.

 **"Mabel…Do you ever get a feeling like something really bad is going to happen?"** Dipper asked. **"Yeah Dipper, I totally get what you mean. Right now, I feel like something really bad is going to happen."** She responded. **"Really? Like what? Maybe we're feeling the same thing!"** Dipper, astonished, ran to the letter and grabbed it again, dramatically turning as he and Mabel spoke at the same time, but saying two entirely different things. **"Bill Cipher is returning"** and **"I'm about to finish my gummy koalas!"** Dipper's face went from excitement to disappointment. **"Pffft, what? Bro, you know we beat Bill! Is that what your nightmare was about? I told you, just because you dream something, doesn't mean it's going to happen! Don't you remember my gummy koala story? Besides, it's not like having a bad dream is going to get you out of having to go to school tomorrow!"** Mabel responded, throwing out her empty bag of gummy koalas in the trash. **"No, Mabel, I'm serious! In my dream…I saw him! I saw Bill! It was all going fine, you and I were with Wendy and we were Go-Karting, and the next thing I knew, we were surrounded by darkness, and Bill appeared! He threatened me, and then told me to buy gold!"** Mabel was already laying back in bed, with the covers over her. Dipper lowered his head and walked back to his bed, laying down in it. **"Don't worry Dipper. Even if he is coming back, Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford won't be hard to reach! Even then, you've got something even bigger to worry about…graduation. Can you believe we're finally going to high school? It's gonna be quite the adventure…but I'm not afraid. We've got each other as always, it'll be just fine!"** That's right. Dipper and Mabel were not only finishing up school for the year, but they were also graduating that same night. All of their adventures were leading to probably the biggest challenge they'd ever have to face…and there was no guide book or journal for high school. Dipper sighed and got back underneath his covers, the moonlight hitting him in the face and giving him a clear view of the letter he still held clutched in his hand. He shook his head a bit, and reassured himself that it was just a dream, and Bill Cipher wasn't coming back. He was defeated. This was over. **"Yawn…Good night, Dipper."** Mabel turned over and quickly fell back asleep. **"Good night, Mabel."** Dipper responded, folding the letter up and sticking it under his pillow.

Beginning to drift off, Dipper remembered his friends from Gravity Falls, people he thought of oh so often. It had felt like an enternity since he had seen any of them, but with the Summer coming up, he knew what that meant. Lessons had been learned throughout his time in Gravity Falls, and he knew there would only be more the second time around. Likewise, as Mabel was drifiting off, she thought of Candy and Grenda, her best friends that she had to leave behind. Could they have possibly moved on and forgotten her? It was a thought that crossed her mind very rarely, but was a reality she possibly had to be ready for. People tend to move on sometimes, even from a close friend. Holding the covers close, Mabel shivered slightly, the thoughts in her head bringing sadness to her naturally happy soul. Everything had been so normal for so long, but tonight had been anything but, at least in the thought department. Right away, Dipper found himself back in that same dream. Wendy and Mabel by his side, they arrived at the Go-Kart track, and quickly got themselves a few cars to race around. In the back of his dream-mind, Dipper seemed to realize what was going on. Looking around, he tried to find Bill Cipher, but to no avail. Little did he know, however, that Bill was indeed watching him, from afar, out of sight but most certainly not out of mind. Returning to the dream, deeming that Bill wouldn't intrude, Dipper started to drive behind his sister and former crush. Everything was indeed going well, the dream going off much like it did before it became a nightmare. Taking a hard right turn, Dipper managed to pass Wendy and Mabel, and laughed at them as he did. Unfortunately, however, the dream began to again dissipate, with the race track suddenly disappearing and the world around Dipper becoming pitch black. Realizing what was to come from his first run in with this nightmare, Dipper braced himself, saying over and over, **"No, please, No, Not again, NO!"** No amount of pleading would stop the dream from continuing as Bill Cipher meteralized before his very eyes, looking as menacing and evil as he had before. **"** **UHDG WKH ILUVW OHWWHU RI HDFK VHQWHQFH LQ WKLV SDUDJUDSK** "

Once again, Dipper arose from bed in fear, but now, the sun was shining. What in the world did Bill's demented screaming mean? Why was he having these dreams if the saga was truly finished, and there was no longer a Bill Cipher to worry about in this dimension, or any other? These were all questions he'd need to put on the back burner as Mabel leaped onto his bed and shook him a bit. **"DIPPER IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL! COME ON LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO!"** Mabel leaped off of Dipper and ran out of the room and downstairs for breakfast. Sitting up, Dipper again produced the letter from under his pillow, and clutched it to him. He walked to his desk and placed it down, before looking for to his Mystery Shack hat. He closed his eyes, and again, all he saw was Bill Cipher. He was worried. Rightfully so, because hundreds of miles away, deep within the woods of Gravity Falls, Oregon, was a statue. What was once the magnificent and feared entity known as Bill Cipher was buried half in the grown, covered in growing shrubbery, with his hand sticking out…and the words "Let's make a deal" written in the dirt next to him. He had been there since being erased from Stan Pines' memory and seemingly defeated. No one had come across the glorified lawn ornament, but that was about to change, as a small gnome emerged from the woods and push his way through vines that seemingly enshrined the former demon. Reading the words in the dirt in front of him, the gnome seemed to formulate an idea, a look across his face spelling out 'eureka!' The gnome climbed up the statue and leaped, grabbing hold of the out stretched hand. The sky began to darken as a thunderstorm seemed to roll in unexpectedly.

With a roll of thunder and a flash of lightning, the statues arm slowly descended, taking the gnome back to down to the ground. Gulping, the gnome looked into the eye of Bill Cipher, and around at the inclement weather that rolled through suddenly. **"Shme…Shmebulock!"** the gnome's eyes widened as he was lifted into the air by some force, light escaping through his eyes and mouth as the storming got worse, and a lightning bolt struck him! Dropping to the ground, Shmebulock seemed out cold for a few seconds, but quickly regained his consciousness. **"Gosh…that was insane, mythical even! Wait a minute…it…it worked! I can talk normally! No longer will people think I am some Neanderthal that can only mutter his unfortunate name! No, now people will know of the true Shmebulock, with his addiction to singing country music! ~I see the want to in your eyes…~"** The newly speaking Shmebulock was cut off as yet another crack of thunder made him nearly leap out of his boots. The statue of Bill Cipher began to shake, it cracking with each roll of the thunder. Shmebulock backed away and wanted to run off, but was stopped by a force. He was lifted off the ground and forced to watch as the statue of Bill Cipher once again started to reanimate itself. What this gnome did not know was he had once again unleashed the greatest evil in history upon Gravity Falls, and the entire universe. Looking into a now blinking eye, Shmebulock screamed as the once petrified demon spoke his first words in months: **"Hahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHA….I hope you saved your gold…BECAUSE BILL CIPHER IS BACK, BABY!"**

 **BAR TABZRF UNCCVARFF ZRNAF GUR QRFGEHPGVBA BS CVARF**


End file.
